<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday Surprise by IdolGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847180">Birthday Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl'>IdolGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Birthday, Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou, Drabble, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Surprise Party, Who needs betas, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirl/pseuds/IdolGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Hinata's birthday and the Karasuno Volleyball Club has planned a little something for their favorite midget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I quickly wrote this in 20 minutes since I didn't have much time so please don't judge! I just had to do something for Hinata's birthday!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata woke up that morning expecting a grand birthday. I mean, it was his first birthday in highschool, and he had so many friends too. He honestly did not think of the possibility that they’d forget his birthday.</p><p>He was soon proven wrong.</p><p>After eating a special breakfast made just for his birthday, he set off to school. He arrived early as usual and wasn’t tired from the long bike-ride either. Once he reached the volleyball building, he was expecting to be met with a certain raven-haired setter.</p><p>But he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Granted, it wasn’t even light outside yet, but still, Kageyama always managed to arrive at the same time as Hinata.</p><p>This was worrying.</p><p>What was more worrying was the notice pasted on the clubroom saying that morning practice was cancelled.</p><p>Well.</p><p>That would explain why Kageyama wasn’t there.</p><p>Wait, no it does not! Kageyama would come to practice in the morning even if there was no official practice!</p><p>Unfortunately, Hinata neither had the keys to the clubhouse nor the guts to break in. So he was stuck there for a good two hours before school started.</p><p>He took a little nap. He swore that he only closed his eyes for a second but when he opened them again, everything was so blindingly bright.</p><p>As he regained his bearings, he realized that he fell asleep on the floor next to the clubroom and that the latebell was presently ringing.</p><p>Sputtering, he scrambled to class, only making it to homeroom by a hair’s breadth. Luckily his homeroom teacher decided to spare him punishment today. He got to his desk more worn out than usual, which was saying something because Hinata’s stamina was absolutely legendary. Kageyama just looked at him with a puzzled face when he slumped in his seat. “Hinata, you okay?”</p><p>“Yep. Absolutely peachy.” Hinata grumbled, annoyed at life.</p><p>That day, Kageyama learned that Hinata had the capability of being sassy, sarcastic, and salty.</p><p>Hinata somehow made it through morning classes and spent lunch with Kageyama as usual. “Hey Kageyama,” He started between bites of his bento. “Do you know what day it is today?”</p><p>He was genuinely curious. He had of course informed Kageyama about his birthday but he didn’t know if the setter actually remembered. His worst fears were confirmed when Kageyama frowned at Hinata. “...Its Sunday, June the 21st. We’re here for summer classes. Oi, did you forget already, you boke?” Kageyama knocked the side of Hinata’s head playfully, something Hinata had only learned recently that Kageyama could do. Yet even that couldn’t take away the bitter feeling of disappointment welling up in Hinata’s stomach.</p><p>Hinata just nodded absently and continued his lunch, hoping that he wasn’t wearing his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>After trudging through afternoon classes too, he finally made it to the volleyball court. He was revved up for practice even if his enthusiasm was a little dampened. After all, volleyball always made things better. By the end of practice, he might even forget that his birthday was today!</p><p>Thinking so, he entered the unlocked gym-</p><p>And was met with darkness.</p><p>Why was it still dark when the door was unlocked?</p><p>Hinata was about to call into the dark to see if anyone was there when someone flipped the light switch and light flooded Hinata’s eyes. He closed them for a second, surprised, but didn’t miss the cheer of “SURPRISE!!”</p><p>Surprise fading, the decoy opened his eyes to see the gym decorated with streamers and balloons. His teammates were standing in various hiding places throughout the gym, now unveiled. Nishinoya and Tanaka were striking exuberant poses while Tsukishima looked like he was only there because Yamaguchi dragged him. Hinata even spotted Coach, Takeda-sensei, Kiyoko and Yachi.</p><p>His eyes lit up.</p><p>That’s why Kageyama had pretended to not know earlier!</p><p>Said player stepped to Hinata. “Oi, you okay?” He waved a hand in Hinata’s face, but the awed middle-blocker didn’t notice. Anyone who was there could have sworn that there were sparkles in his eyes.</p><p>Hinata snapped out of his daze. “That. Was. AWESOME!” He jumped, nearly hitting his head on the doorframe. “I never thought that you guys would throw me a surprise party! And I thought you guys forgot! Oh, is that why practice was cancelled earlier? You could have told me at least-”</p><p>“Slow down,” Daichi chuckled. Hinata stopped jumping immediately. “Actually, it was all Kageyama’s idea.”</p><p>“HAH?” Kageyama looked absolutely betrayed and a blush spread across his cheeks as he stuttered. “I did-I didn’t-what do you-but-WHO WOULD THROW THIS BOKE A PARTY!?”</p><p>Hinata had already skipped to Kageyama and had enveloped him as best as he could in a hug. “Thank you Bakageyama!”</p><p>The blush deepened but Kageyama found himself hugging back after a few seconds. “I-I didn’t really do much, dumbass…”</p><p>“Ooh, is someone in love?” Tsukishima called out.</p><p>“SHADDUP!”</p><p>“Well, well,” Suga clapped his hands. “For now, Coach Ukai brought cake. Why don’t we have that first?”</p><p>“CAKE!” Noya and Hinata both had the same reaction and ran over to an unprepared coach. Everyone followed them.</p><p>Daichi clapped his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder as he passed. “This was a good idea.” He glanced at Hinata who was stuffing his face with the biggest smile he had ever seen, and that's saying something. “I think this is the first time someone’s done something like this for him.”</p><p>Kageyama looked at Hinata too, his face softening for an imperceptible moment. “Yeah. I think so too.”</p><p>Needless to say, this was Hinata’s favorite birthday for a long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>